Christmas in the assessination classroom
by RoseM Walker
Summary: Los estudiantes de la clase E hacen una fiesta navideña y ciertos chicos de la clase A son invitados ¿se divertiran? Este es un fic que decidí hacer por las festividades y para que sea mi primer aporte para el fandomr, espero les guste


**Hola guapuras! xDDD okno, demasiados videos de yuya por un dia jajaja, bueno xs, como están? Les traigo un fic de Ansatsu kyoushitsu, de la pareja AsaKar (la amoooo) también habrá otras parejillas (jijijij). Espero que les guste.**

 **Declamier: los personajes de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no me pertenecen en cambio la historia si.**

 **(Pd: casi pongo free! Jajaja, la costumbre xD)**

Debía ser muy temprano por la mañana, al menos eso pensó karma al apagar el fastidioso aparato que amenazaba con atormentar su sueño, y es que hallaba muy cómodo, desgraciadamente no podría seguir con en eso debido a los molestos rayos del sol ¿Por qué no había cerrado las putas cortinas en la noche como siempre? La respuesta radicaba en la persona que se encontraba a su lado durmiendo ajeno a los pesares que el pelirrojo estaba sintiendo, bufó, se estiró con cuidado de no despertar al pelinaranja, lo último que quería era tener una riña con él desde tan de mañana, se deshizo del abrazo que lo envolvía y se dirigió al baño.

En el baño, se miro al espejo y apreció algunas marquitas rojizas en su pálida piel, por suerte podía ocultarlas fácilmente, suspiró aliviado, aprovechó el hecho de no tener ropa y se aseo mucho más rápido.

Al terminar sus aseo personal, se dispuso a buscar su uniforme, vio como el cuerpo que yacía en su cama se removía un poco inquieto, hasta por fin despertarse.

─ ¿Karma?─preguntó un poco soñoliento Asano.

─Aquí estoy─ dijo mientras tomaba su ropa y se acercaba a la cama.

─ ¿Ya te bañaste? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

─No tenía ganas de despertarte por el momento, iba a hacerlo ahora, estos días tenias unas horribles ojeras.

─Oh ¿te preocupas por mi?─ preguntó con una sonrisa ladina recién levantado.

─Deberías irte a bañar, hoy no quiero llegar tarde─ dijo Akabane ignorando el ultimo hecho por el otro, el cual, asintió y se dirigió al baño.

El nº 1 del colegio se vistió en silencio, no mentía con lo que le había dicho, si bien no quería discutir a esas horas por haberlo despertado de una forma no muy buena, también deseaba que el presidente del consejo estudiantil descansara un poco, puesto que estos días había estado trabajando en algunos proyectos, no quería que el cansancio le hiciera daño a su novio, pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta. Terminó de vestirse y se fue a la cocina.

Ya en el sitio, preparó bentos, y los guardó en unas charolas para llevarlos a la escuela, vio el reloj, aun era temprano, no era que él estuviera realmente preocupado por llegar tarde ni mucho menos, sólo que hoy arreglarían el salón para la navidad, su época casi favorita del año desde hace un tiempo, antes solía odiarla, pero luego le fue tomando cierto cariño.

Gakushuu salió de la habitación ya con su uniforme perfectamente puesto, desde hace un tiempo atrás, ambos tenían ropa en casa del otro, aunque era más común que el nombrado se quedara en casa del otro. Se acercó a karma.

─Es raro verte apurado por llegar a clases─ dijo abrazándolo por la cintura, le dio un beso en el cuello.

─Tengo cosas importantes que hacer hoy─ dijo el bromista apartándose, Asano alzó una ceja.

─ ¿Qué es tan importante que no quieres continuar? Tú siempre eres el que pide una ronda en la mañana.

─Pues hoy no se me antoja─ dijo con un leve sonrojo, pero sin quitar su rostro serio─ ¿ya estás listo? Vámonos.

─De acuerdo─ tomó su bento─ es raro que hagas este detalle ¿Qué le pusiste?

─No le puse nada─ el pelinaranja lo vio feo─ es la verdad, si quieres en la hora del almuerzo nos juntamos y pruebo de tu comida para que veas que no tiene nada─ asintió─ bueno, entonces vamos. Cada quien tomo un abrigo. Abrieron la puerta y dudaron de si irse a clases o no.

Salieron del departamento del de la clase E hacia el colegio, se fueron caminando debido a la cercanía de este con el hogar. Llegaron rápidamente, se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su respectiva clase.

Akabane subió la montaña con parsimonia y frio, lo único bueno de estar en las otras clases era que no tenía que estar en eso todos los días, del resto, no le importaba. Suspiró alegre cuando llegó al salón. Al entrar la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaba allí.

─Ohayo karma─ Saludó el peli azul.

─Ohayo nagisa─ devolvió el saludo─ entonces ¿Cuándo empezamos?

─Cuando todos los de la clase lleguen, no faltan muchos─ el más alto asintió ante los dicho.

20 minutos pasaron cuando ya todos los alumnos de la clase E habían llegado y Korosensei los mandó a sentarse para darles las instrucciones del día, eran simples, que ningún lugar del edificio quede sin adornar, que se notase la época del año en que estaban.

Los alumnos se dividieron, unos podían un árbol de tamaño mediano al fondo de la clase, otros decoraban los pasillos, algunos podían luces en las ventanas, y los restantes adornaban el salón. Los mayores arreglaban la sala de maestros. Entres los alumnos que ponían el árbol estaba karma.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus sitios a descasar, el edificio casi estaba listo, solo algunos arreglitos más y ya estaría acto para una fiesta navideña. Todos cuchicheaban alegres sobre la celebración que harían. Divisaron afuera un par de siluetas, las cuales karma reconocía bastante bien, _no le vuelvo a cocinar en mi vida,_ se dijo. Se levanto de su mesa con claras intenciones de salir, segundos después de hacerlo se le sumaron otros alumnos, hasta quedar vacio el aula.

─Oh, pero si es el presidente del consejo estudiantil─ dijo el de orbes miel con sarcasmo─ y por supuesto, su mano derecha─ se refirió al castaño chico a su lado─ ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

─Vine por tu invitación de esta mañana─ dijo el pelinaranja en tono neutro, Ren a su lado solo rió por lo bajo.

─Ah si─ dijo Akabane como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercó al par de chicos, no era que no le gustase que su novio no lo fuese a ver, sino que fuera acompañado de Ren y que no confiara en su palabra, aunque bueno, el tampoco lo haría, aparte la presencia de toda la Clase E no ayudaba; se giró levemente para darles una mirada a sus compañeros, que entendieron perfectamente "váyanse o los mato", la mayoría de ellos entendieron y se fueron a hacer quien sabe que- tal vez seguir comiendo- mientras que otros se quedaron a la espera de ver que hacían, suspiró. Al estar ya a centímetros del dúo de la Clase A, tomo de la mano a su novio y salió corriendo, el otro a sus espaldas les reclamaba por dejarlo, pero no hacia esfuerzo por seguirlos, pudieron ver al peliazul acercársele.

Llegaron hasta un árbol grande, donde se detuvieron tumbándose debajo de este, sus respiraciones eran rápidas debido a la carrera de hace unos segundos, pero no se hallaban tan casados como para estar echados todo el día en aquel sitio, pero algo dentro de ellos lo anhelaba. El primero en levantarse fue el de ojos violáceos, sentándose en la fría nieve, en cierta forma agradecía la corrida, lo hizo sudar y por ende no tenía tanto frio, suspiró, escasos segundos después, su acompañante también se sentó a la par suya. El menor se recostó en el hombro del mayor, mientras que este sacaba de su mochila el bentou que el primero había preparado.

─No le puse nada─ dijo en tono cansado karma.

─Igual, la ultima vez le pusiste wasabi─ dijo su pareja pasándole una mano por la cintura para pegarlo más a él─ por cierto… ¿Qué tienes con el wasabi?

─No lo sé─ se encogió de hombros─ supongo que es divertido ver como la gente se quema al probarlo─ soltó una risita, Asano lo vio con una sonrisa nerviosa─ como sea, ábrelo, te demostraré que no tiene nada malo─ su novio hizo lo pedido y con unos palillos le llevo a la boca un bocado de comida, ambos se miraron mientras karma masticaba, tragó y sonrió ladino─ ¿ves? Te dije que no le puse nada─ el otro bufó y se dispuso a comer el resto, aun en la misma posición.

Cerca de allí, Sakakibara mantenía una conversación con Shiota desde hace un rato. Su plan inicial era molestar un poco a su amigo por lo del bentou, pero luego decidió acompañarlo para poder ver al chico de apariencia femenina.

─ ¿Nunca has pensado en cortarlo? Me refiero a tu cabello─ dudó el castaño.

─Algunas veces, pero realmente me gusta así, tal vez decida recortarlo un poco para año nuevo─ le sonrío, el castaño se sonrojo un poco─ por cierto Ren-kun ¿te gustaría venir a la fiesta que daremos de navidad este viernes?─ ahora ambos estaban sonrojados.

─M-me encantaría─ le dijo, escucharon el timbre que provenía de la edificación─ debería irme ¿Dónde estará Gakushuu?

─Lo más probable es que hayan ido al árbol en donde karma tiende a tener sus siestas de la tarde cuando se salta clases.

─A veces me pregunto cómo Akabane puede ser el mejor del colegio─ el de coletas rió─ no tengo ganas de regresar, hace frio─ un suspiro se escapo de los labios del poeta.

─Si quieres puedes quedarte, creo que va a nevar─ dijo el ojiazul viendo el cielo.

─tendrá que ser.

Ambos entraron al sitio, luego entraron el par de novios.

Como había predicho el pequeño asesino, comenzó a nevar, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para no poder salir, pero era preferible quedarse dentro de algún lugar seguro por si empeoraba. La tarde continúo sin ningún contratiempo, y con la ayuda del par de virtuosos, los de las Clase de los llamados marginados terminaron con su misión del día.

Era jueves en la tarde y Asano se encontraba revolviéndose los sesos pensando en que regalarle al asesino, aparte, solo le quedaban menos de 24 horas para elegir un regalo, no quería darle algo estúpido a su novio, si lo hacía, pobre de él. Planeaba hacer algo ellos dos solos, pero en vista de karma lo había invitado de una muy peculiar forma para que fuese a la fiesta, no le quedó de otra que cambiar su plan. Aun no olvida como en medio de sus tantas sesiones de sexo, el pelirrojo entre gemidos le había dicho "se me olvidaba ¿quieres ir a nuestra fiesta el viernes?" y no pudo negarse, tal vez por la cara sonrojada del chico, por la emoción del momento, o porque simplemente era un idiota enamorado, bufó por quinta vez en el día. ¿Qué le podría regalar al chico? ¿Wasabi? ¿Batido de fresa? No, esos regalos eran simplemente absurdos.

Hace un buen rato, Ren le dijo para ir al centro comercial, pero él había negado la invitación, alegando que estaba muy cansado. Miró al techo, tal vez para buscar respuesta, o tal vez porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro de su habitación. Fijo su vista en la jaula donde yacía su pequeño conejo, su amado siempre jugaba con él, muchas veces le dijo para comprar otro, que shiro debía sentirse solo, la cosa es que, ambos sabían que los conejos se reproducen rápido, y no quería tener a crías por doquier. Y comprar un macho, tampoco era buena idea a su parecer. Continuo viendo al conejo durante un rato más y una idea cruzó su mente. Tomo su celular y mensajeó al castaño, ya sabía que regalarle a Karma.

Por otro lado, el nombrado caminaba viendo las tiendas con Nagisa a su lado, buscando que comprarle a Gakushuu, había optado por regalarle un libro que hace unas cuantas semanas atrás se le quedó viendo como embobado en las vitrinas de una librería. Rió al recordar aquello. Ellos dos habían quedado en salir para comprarles algo a sus amados. Nagisa también le compraría a Sakakibara un libro, pero este era de poesía, uno muy difícil de conseguir.

Después de comprar los ejemplares, fueron a la feria a comer algo. Allí se encontraron con Isogai, que también estaba allí por comprarle algo a Maehara.

Cerca de donde estaban ellos, el dúo de la clase A salía de una tienda de comprar los obsequios para sus enamorados, el presidente del consejo estudiantil le compró a su novio un peluche de un conejo y un CD de su banda favorita; el otro le compró al de ojos azules un pequeño conejito parecido al de su amigo.

Llegó el tan ansiado viernes y los estudiantes de la clase E estaba preparando las ultimas cosas para la fiesta: la comida, música…. Todo lo necesario para una celebración. Todos estaban vestidos elegantemente, era un día especial.

El asesino de cabellos rojizos miraba por la ventana, en espera de su pareja. Hacía rato estuvo molestando a Korosensei, y a algunos de sus compañeros- Terasaka por ejemplo- pero se aburrió pronto. Todos en el edificio lo habían felicitado, hoy era su cumpleaños. Para karma, su cumpleaños no era algo del otro mundo, se acostumbró a pasarlo solo, por eso en un principio odiaba la navidad y por consiguiente, su propio cumpleaños. Eso cambio conforme fue creciendo.

─Hola idiota─ Escuchó una voz a su espalda, no necesitaba voltearse para saber de quién provenía esa voz, la conocía bastante bien.

─Tiempo sin decirme así Gakushuu─ pronunció el nombre de este con un tono ironico─ el señor perfecto vino a una fiesta de la clase E, de verdad que sorpresa que vinieras, seguro tenias mejores cosas que hacer─ el de ojos violeta lo miró feo, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

─Resulta ser que hice un especio en mi apretada agenda, además que casualmente no tenía mucho que hacer hoy─ dijo con el mismo tono irónico usado por el otro.

La ronda de insultos continuo un rato más. "ya se están peleando de nuevo" pensaron los de la clase, les corrió una gotita por la sien.

Habían veces en que las personas se preguntaban "¿de verdad don pareja?" porque para ningún estudiantes, maestro o trabajador era un secreto que los dos mejores estudiantes de la academia salían juntos, ni siquiera para el presidente de la junta. En un momento podrías verlos acaramelados, sumidos en un mundo de amor- ok, tampoco exageremos- y al rato podrías verlos discutiendo por todo y nada ¿su relación es rara? Sí, pero a ellos les gusta así.

Pasado un rato- que para muchos, fue eterno- el dúo dejo su discusión, la cual había cambiado drásticamente a con quien estaba mejor shiro, y decidieron ir a una mesa a sentarse un rato.

Nagisa hablaba animadamente con Ren, sobre una variedad de cosas, se sentía contento de poder tener una conversación amena con él, y ni se diga del castaño, quien no cabía en sí de tanta alegría.

Todos la estaban pasando amenamente, los adultos se encontraban bebiendo en la sala de maestros, de vez en cuando salían para verificar que no haya ningún desastre.

Llegó un punto donde Korosensei bebió tanto que ya no podía sostenerse, aun teniendo tantos tentáculos, esto, fue aprovechado por sus alumnos para poder matarlo, pero como las otras veces, fue veces que trataban asesinar al de apariencia de pulpo, el pelirrojo y el peliazul distraían al par de virtuosos para que no notaran lo que hacían.

Al cabo de la medianoche, después de darse sus presentes, de apoco, los jóvenes empezaron a irse, incluidos Asano y Akabane.

Llegaron a la casa del segundo, y como siempre, comenzaron con su juego. No terminaría pronto, arruinando las inmensas ganas que tenía de dormir el chico.

Cerca de las 2 de la mañana, terminaron de darse amor, encontrándose acostados en la cómoda cama del de ojos ámbar, este tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del otro.

─No sabía que te gustase la navidad─ comentó el ahora más alto chico.

─Tiene poco tiempo de que me gusta─ respondió el asesino─ antes no solia gustarme, de hecho la odiaba, pero supongo que le he tomado un poco cariño.

─Ya veo…─ dijo al aire─ ¿te llamaron tus padres?

─No, mejor así, no es como si fuera a decirme mucho realmente.

Se quedaron callados durante un largo rato, uno tratando de dormir, y el otro pensando en lo que su acompañante dijo hace tan solo segundos. Él lo comprendía completamente, sus progenitores también solían ignorarlo, más su padre que su madre. De niño, solía hacer muchas cosas para llamar la atención de ellos, pero nunca la obtuvo, posiblemente karma también hizo lo mismo, o tal vez desde un inicio le dio igual, como casi todo, algún día se lo preguntaría. Siguió pensando un rato más sobre esto, hasta que se percató de algo.

─Karma ¿sigues despierto?─solo recibió un "¿mmm?" por lo bajo─ se me olvidó decirte… feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños─ el interpelado se movió levemente, abrió uno de sus ojos.

─Feliz navidad Gakushuu, y gracias─ se levanto y le plantó un beso en sus labios para luego volver nuevamente a su posición cómodamente, para por fin quedarse dormido. El nombrado sonrió verdaderamente como pocas bese hacia, pegó más el cuerpo que yacía dormido en hacia él, y se durmió pensando, había sido una buena navidad.

 **Me salió bastante ooc a mi parecer -.-u pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y sobre AK, así que onegai, no sean malos conmigo. Decidi hacer este fic ya que vi que casi nadie escribía sobre este par. En el fic puse dos cosas haciendo alusión a los fics de Blood ErroR, si los han leído ¿detectaron cuáles son? Y si no lo han hecho, háganlo. Gracias a ella empecé a amar esta pareja n.n**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí. Les deseo un feliz navidad 3**

 **Nos leemos…**

 **See you…**


End file.
